Laundry Day
Laundry Day is the first PSA to air in-between Seasons 17 and 18. It focuses on how to maintain your laundry. Characters Reds and Blues *Simmons *Grif *Sarge *Sister *Lopez *Caboose *Doc *Donut (mentioned only) Synopsis Grif and Simmons instruct you on how to keep your Reds and Blues vibrant and clean! Transcript Grif: Hi, I'm Dexter Grif, from the popular web series Red vs. Blue. Simmons: And I'm Dick Simmons from the same show. Today we are going to talk to you about an Important topic; How to properly wash and dry your clothes. Grif: Normally I wouldn't care for any of this but sometimes the only way to tell us apart is by sheer color alone. Simmons: Keeping your clothes vibrant and clean is a great way to establish your individualism especially if you and all your friends have identical bodies. Grif: It's almost as if some higher power forces us to be the exact same height and shape. But that's crazy right? (As Grif is saying this, to the right of him a video is playing of the ''Halo 5 character customisation screen changing the character from Simmons' color scheme to Grif's. After Grif is finished speaking, the video disappears and Sarge approaches the duo, however is armor is a darker shade of Red than normal and closely resembles Simmons color, making them near distinguishable.)'' Sarge: Looking mighty "Vermillion" there today Simmons. (A color square of Vermillion with it's name labeled appears below Sarge) Simmons: Thank you sir, but technically I'm "Brick." (A similar thing happens with Brick below Simmons) Grif: This is a perfect example of needing color correction. If you are even just slightly colorblind, you wouldn't be able to tell these two apart. (Sister approaches the trio) Sister: (looking at Sarge) Whaddup Simmons? Sarge: (offended gasp) How dare! Simmons: Uh Sister, I'm over here. Sister: (looking at Simmons) Hey Lopez. (As she said this, Lopez was walking past. He stops to speak briefly before leaving) Lopez: (In Spanish) I want no part of this. (Cut to Grif and Simmons in the laundry) Simmons: It's important to make sure you use the right cleaning solution for your clothing. Different stains, dirt and grime will require different treatments. Grif: It's also completely okay to just throw your stuff in the washroom with a bit of soap. Just make sure to use the right amount otherwise you'll end up flooding the entire laundry room. Simmons: We lost Caboose for 3 days. (Cut to Caboose in the base, completed surrounded by pink bubbles) Caboose: Neat. (Cut to an outward shot of the base, with the bubbles flooding up into the sky through the roof) Caboose: I have cleaned everything. (Cut back to Grif and Simmons) Simmons: Be sure to separate your clothing before washing. Different types of clothes require different methods of cleaning. Grif: You definitely don't want to be doing something stupid, like using bleach on your colored clothes. (Sarge approaches the duo, his armour bright pink similarly to Donut) Sarge: (somewhat monotonously) Oh no, I have used bleach on my colored clothes. Grif: Donut? Simmons: No Grif, look it's Sarge. Sarge: I've made a mistake, I swear! Grif: Ha! Pink looks good on you Sarge. Real macho. Sarge: No! It-It's lightish red! Lightish red I tell you! Simmons: That's okay Sarge. Pink is super in fashion with men right now, things that are traditionally seen as sensitive or feminine are accepted everywhere and it's okay to wear whatever color you like. Sarge: Well gosh Simmons I uh.. I'm uh.. abhorrent by the very thought! Every fibre of my being is lit ablaze! I need to establish my masculinity.. toxically! I'm going outside to fight a bear, eat a brick and re-dye my armour red in the blood of my enemies! Because.. I.. am .. a.. MAAAANNNNN!! BATTLE CRY! (Sarge loads his shotgun and runs outside. Distant gunfire and bear growling can be heard) (Cut to Grif and Simmons back outside) Grif: In order to get the grease and food-stains out of your good clothes, you might have to slip into some old shitty clothes while you wash. Simmons: There is absolutely no shame in looking like you rolled out of a garbage can just so you can look like a million bucks later on. Caboose: (offscreen) Hello. (Pan to Caboose, whose Halo: Combat Evolved model is being used instead of his ''Halo 5 one.)'' Grif: Huh, holy shit. I thought we got rid of that armour years ago. Simmons: Did you really have nothing else to wear Caboose? Caboose: Oh no, yeah the rest of my stuff got lost in the laundry foam, it's kinda hard to see in there. Grif: Oh. Well that's totally understandable. Don't ever feel bad for wearing old stuff. Simmons: Yeah it's okay, it happens buddy. you'll find your stuff eventually. Caboose: Oh thanks guys. I'm gonna go see if the foam dies down a little. (Leaves) Simmons: Oh god he looks so bad! Grif: I know, right? I was this close to vomiting. Simmons: If I ever walk outside dressed like that, please shoot me. (Cut to Grif and Simmons back to standing on top of the base) Simmons: When your done washing your clothes, it'll be time to dry them. Grif: Make sure you wash and dry your clothes at proper temperatures otherwise they might change size and nothing is worse than having your super comfy, super baggy pair of pants ride up your ass after a wash. Doc: (Offscreen) Guys! (pained panting) It's really.. (Doc's armour is super squished, making him look contorted) Doc: -really hard to breathe right now. I can feel my blood flow slowing.. down. Simmons: Hmm. I'm gonna guess you didn't read the wash tag on your armour. Grif: It clearly says to wash cold and hang dry Doc. Doc: Well how else do I sanitise my clothes? Simmons: (sigh) Come on Doc. Lets get you some new clothes. Doc: (Pained groaning) I'd very much like that yes. (As Doc starts to walk away, a ripping sound is heard and Doc's armour loosens back up) Grif: Doc did you uh, rip your pants? Doc: (sigh of relief) I'm not sure but I can feel my feet again. Nice Breeze. (Grif and Simmons look at each other. Cut to them standing out in the canyon) Simmons: After washing and drying your clothes, it's time to fold and organise. Making sure everything is nice and neat is the perfect way to easily access your clothes later on. Grif: You can even hang stuff up if you don't want to fold. It's the easy way out! But be sure to keep your clean and dirty clothes separate, otherwise you might get them mixed up. Especially if you get dressed in the dark and put on the wrong armour. (Looks at Simmons) Right Simmons? (Cut to Simmons in the dark in the bases changing room. Simmons outline can barely be seen.) Simmons: Augh I don't remember this being so loose! My arms feel like they're covered in lube or grease. (disgusting armour slopping noises) Ugh why is this wet? Why is that sticky? And what the hell is.. (sniffing) ugh oh god what the hell is that smell? Sarge: (Distant) Lopez have you seen where I put that- (Sarge opens the door, letting in the light and revealing Simmons in Grif's armour) Sarge: Grif! Where have you been? Simmons: Wait no Sarge, this is a misunderstanding, it's Simmons! Sarge: Don't give me that crap Grif. I'd recognise your fat, lazy orange ass anywhere. Simmons: Seriously Sarge, I'm just in the wrong armour! Sarge: Ha, don't think your getting out of base chores. I'm going to drag your lazy ass out here and beat the insubordination out of you! (Simmons crouches down as Sarge charges at him) Simmons: Sarge-no wait- Agh! (Cut to Simmons and Grif standing outside, however both are in blue Mark V armour identical to Caboose) Grif: When you run out of clean clothes, you might have to wear the same dirty clothes for days or you might find old clothes you haven't worn in a while or you might find some random things laying around, like this blue armour we found. Simmons: This is usually a telltale sign you need to do laundry and with the tips we've given you, you'll be on your way to being fresh and clean and feeling good. (Sarge appears, also wearing identical armour to Caboose) Sarge: I don't know what's worse, that I made all my red armour lightish red or that I have to wear this dirty, yet extremely clean and fresh, blue armour. (Sister appears, also wearing Caboose's armour) Sister: Uh hey guys, I can't really tell what color this armour is. (Doc appears again, wearing Caboose's armour) Doc: I've found something that doesn't suffocate me! (Caboose approaches the group, still in his Halo CE model) Caboose: Oh my god, it's a bunch of me! The Vitamins! THEY'RE WORKING! (screaming) Grif: (turning back to the camera) On the real note, do yourself a favour and everyone around you, and wash your clothes regularly. (Screen fades to black) Sarge: Don't forget to use a lot of bleach! Caboose: And a lot of detergent (End) Video *Watch on Rooster Teeth Category:Episodes Category:PSAs